


Care

by orphan_account



Series: Prompted/Requested fics. [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Tony's ill and Loki's got to look after him. Man flu, most likely!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care

“Loooookkkkiiiii!”

When the bedroom door swung open, Tony smiled sheepishly up at his lover. His lover who was currently scowling at him, jaw tight.

“What now?” Loki asked through clenched teeth. Had the former villain not been on their side for over a year now, Tony would be very afraid.

As it was, Tony simply smiled a little wider and asked, “Can you get me more cough drops?” He made sure to emphasize the croak in his voice, trying to bargain a little sympathy. From the way Loki’s eyes narrowed slightly, it hadn’t worked.

“They’re in the bathroom.” Loki said, affecting a - blatantly false - calm tone, “ The bathroom is _right there.”_ With a hand gesturing towards the door opposite Tony’s bed, Loki was giving him the look. The look Tony had seen several times over the past few days. The look that said, _“Are you fucking kidding me right now douche-bucket? I’m a god-damn prince you mortal little ant.”_

Shrinking back into the pillows a little, Tony wiped at his runny nose with a Kleenex, and crafted what had to be the most impressive case of puppy dog eyes he’d ever managed, “Head hurts.” He said, voice even rougher.

That _had_ to work.

Loki didn’t seem impressed, simply rolling his eyes, but he did move towards the bathroom so Tony counted it as a win. When he returned, Tony smiled at him sweetly, “Thank you, Loki.”

“Mmm, mmm.” Tossing the drops onto the bed next to him, Loki crossed his arms over his chest, “Get them yourself next time. Dr Banner said that this ilness isn’t serious and that you are completely capable of taking care of yourself. Also, I am _trying_ to read.”

When Tony opened his mouth to respond, his voice caught painfully in his throat and triggered another excruciating coughing fit. Doubling over as acid-like pain shot through his throat and chest, Tony coughed until he had no breath left in his lungs and then coughed some more. He was seriously struggling for breath and, as his face turned red and he tried desperately to gasp in some air, he felt cool hands against his face and a soothing voice in his ear.

The pain continued for what felt like several more minutes before, finally, air began to fill his lungs again. His head spun from the lack of oxygen, so he worked on evening out his breathing and closed his eyes against the dizziness. Resting his head against Loki’s chest, he realized his partner had sat on the bed with him, holding him as he coughed.

“You’re okay. It’s okay.” Loki’s voice was low and gentle, as soothing as the cool hand soothing over his chest.

Loki was still repeating a few moments later so Tony forced his abused throat to form assurances, “Good. I’m … good now.”

“Here.” Loki said a moment later as a sweet, menthol smelling drop was pressed against his lips. Tony accepted the medicine, sucking on it slowly, and melted against Loki.

“Will you stay with me?” He asked, no longer exaggerating the pitifulness. He hated being alone when ill. It reminded him of his childhood after Jarvis had died. That was the only reason he’d kept bothering Loki with menial tasks.

Perhaps affected by the coughing fit - or perhaps sensing the change in tone - Loki gave no more protests. Instead, he shifted them until his back was against the headboard and Tony was sprawled between his legs, head resting in the crook of a musk scented neck.

Tony hummed, utterly comfortable for the first time in day’s, and once again sank against Loki like jelly. As he felt the recently elusive pull of sleep wash over him, Tony took a moment to be proud of the fact that he, Tony Stark, had managed to draw out the kind, nurturing side of Loki Laufeyson.

If that wasn’t an accomplishment and a half, Tony didn’t know what was.


End file.
